International Hockey Wiki:About
The International Hockey Wiki is a website that aims to be a comprehensive database on hockey around the world. Information on leagues, teams, hockey-playing countries, and international competitions involving club and national teams is all featured on here. History and site details By Hockeyben, site founder and administrator, July 8, 2015. When I first began researching international hockey in 2010, I was shocked by the lack of information found online or in print on the game outside of North America. Aside from coverage on the top-tier, press-generating national leagues in major hockey-playing countries such as Russia and Sweden, and on significant international competitions, there were few English-language resources containing information on the more obscure leagues and countries. My first major project was compiling information that served as the starting point for what is now the Hockey around the world article. As I was a novice researcher at the time, my work in this area was not definitive, and looking back years later I was able to detect numerous errors I'd unwittingly made. Long distracted by other research endeavors, I only got around to overhauling the Hockey around the world page this July. I created this wiki on October 13, 2010, but I only began to seriously work on it in April 2012. In the meantime, I spent much of 2011 creating and editing articles for the Ice Hockey WikiProject on Wikipedia. I translated numerous team and season-by-season league standings pages from the German and French Wikipedia's in particular. The team articles have since fallen out of date, as I have devoted my time to editing on here instead of Wikipedia, and no one else has taken it upon themselves to update them. While editing on Wikipedia, I had the good fortune of making the acquaintance of the user Vicente2782 from the German-language project. At the time, he was working on creating seasonal standings articles for the lower-tier European leagues, which was a project I was intending to embark upon myself. He allowed me to use the tables and information he had compiled for the English Wikipedia, while I helped him dig up sources to create more articles. Our collaboration yielded fruitful results, with many national leagues receiving comprehensive coverage they had lacked before. Over time, I began to feel I'd maxed out my potential on Wikipedia, and thus turned my attention to expanding this long-forsaken website. I started by importing some articles from a now-defunct project, the Ice Hockey Encyclopedia Wiki, and creating detailed country profiles for every country affiliated with the International Ice Hockey Federation. In July 2013, I imported all the pertinent articles I'd created on Wikipedia. This brought the wiki's article count up over the 3000 page mark. More in-depth work ensued as I began to create more original content on here for the remainder of 2013 into 2014. I obtained numerous historical books and started looking through the odd old newspaper to glean new information. Another major aid to my research during this time period was the assistance I received from many individuals both on forums and via email (see the credits section for those I wish to acknowledge personally). This wiki now contains over 10,000 articles and has a vast amount of information found nowhere else online in English, or nowhere at all. I specifically wished to focus on the more obscure and offbeat details, which the contents of this site should reflect. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Other Languages There are hockey wikis available in many other languages across the Wikia Network. Check them out below! |} Credits The following individuals, by graciously and generously sharing their time and knowledge, have been instrumental in the construction of this repository. *Franco Beffa - European standings and results *Marc Branchu - European hockey *Jan Casteels - Belgian hockey history *Mick Chambers - British hockey history *Martin Harris - British hockey history *Patrick H. - Early European competitions, pre-World War II players & Romanian results *Stephan Müller - German hockey history Notability As a general rule, if the subject is organized and international in nature, its notable and has its place on here. Two areas I have not worked on much are North American hockey (except when it relates to worldwide hockey, such as in the case of international competitions) and more modern (post-1950) players. These areas are covered endlessly elsewhere and I lack the time or motivation to expand my scope to include them. I do cover European players (and North American ones who competed in the World Championships) whose playing careers were prior to 1950 (ex. Thomas Sopwith, Constantin Cantacuzino). I may expand my coverage to later eras once I have completed the earlier ones, but that is for down the road. However, should any individual wish to contribute to this wiki and write articles on either of these subjects, I would happily consent. I simply lack the desire to branch out to these areas myself at the present time. Resources A wealth of information on the history and development of worldwide hockey exists both online and in print. Some of the resources that have been the most valuable to my research efforts are listed below. Online *HockeyArchives - Arguably the most complete and definitive online resource for past European results *SFRP's Hockey Archive - A worldwide hockey archive with a special focus on the Czech Republic *Eurohockey.com - As its name implies, this site is packed with information on the European game *EliteProspects - Another terrific resource for hockey across the globe, past and present *International Hockey Forums - A forum devoted to international hockey, filled with knowledgeable individuals *Czech Hockey Archives - Lots of stats from the Czech Republic and Czechoslovakia *HC Bohemians History Site - Provides a very good overview of hockey in and around Prague during the 1930s and 1940s *RegioWiki - A plethora of information on hockey in Austria and Austria-Hungary prior to 1938 *A to Z Encyclopaedia of Ice Hockey - Outdated now, but still boasts a large database of encyclopedia-like entries *Dutch Hockey Archives - Details the history of Dutch hockey from both an anecdotal and historical perspective, dating back to 1891 *TYSC Trappers History Site - Another comprehensive resource for hockey in the Netherlands, focusing especially on the venerable Trappers club *HockeyArchives (Russian) - A Russian-language database containing statistical information on hockey in the old Soviet Union and its successor states *Glasgow Dynamos History Site - This website, detailing the history of the Dynamos club, has some valuable details from the 1960s and 1970s *Ice Legends Australia - An Australian hockey archive containing results, stories, and pictures of the game over the years *Hochei.net - Archived website with Romanian tables going back to 1945-46 *120 jaar bandygeschiedenis in Nederland - History of Dutch bandy dating back to 1891 *Legends of Hockey - Information on international hockey *Ice-Hockey-Stat - a Russian-language forum with lots of stats and results *Sporditulemused - Estonian sports website featuring many old results Magazines *''Der Eishockeysport'' - official publication of the Austrian Federation *''Ice Hockey World'' - British hockey magazine edited by Robert Giddens. 542 issues released between 1935-1940 and 1946-1958. *''Ice Hockey Herald'' - British hockey magazine edited by Bernard Stocks. 52 issues published between 1968-1973. Newspapers *''Allgemeine Sport-Zeitung'' *''Algemeen Handelsblad'' *''Arbeiter-Zeitung'' *''Czas'' *''Dagur'' *''Der Oberschlesische Wanderer'' *''Edinburgh Evening Dispatch'' *''Freiburger Zeitung'' *''Fremden-Blatt Wien'' *''Gazeta Lwowska'' *''Glasgow Evening News'' *''Glasgow Evening Times'' *''Glasgow Herald'' *''Haarlem's Dagblad'' *''Kurjer Wilenski'' *''Le Figaro'' *''Le Matin'' *''Moravska orlice'' *''Morgunblaðið'' *''Napi Hírek'' *''Narodni listy'' *''Narodni politika'' *''Polonia'' *''Pommersche Zeitung'' *''Prager Abendblatt'' *''Prager Tagblatt'' *''Prager Zeitung'' *''Przeglad Sportowy'' *''Reichenberger Zeitung'' *''Silesia'' *''Sportkiadás'' *''SportTagblatt'' *''The Argus'' *''The Daily Record and Mail'' *''The Evening Times'' *''The Scotsman'' *''The Sydney Morning Herald'' *''The Times'' *''Welt Blatt Wien'' Literature * * * * * * * * * * *Stocks, Bernard. The Ice Hockey Herald Annual. Published in Glasgow annually from 1968-69 to 1972-73. *Roberts, Stewart. The Ice Hockey Annual. Published annually since 1976-77.'' *Wade, Gordon. Ice Hockey Facts and Figures Book. Published in Southampton annually from 1987-88 to 1992-93. * * * * * * * *Ulmanis, Ainis (2010). Melnās ripas bruņinieki. – ISBN 9984-19-017-x) *Bertašius, Algimantas (1999). Lietuvos sporto žinynas. - Vilnius: Lietuvos sporto informacijos centras. - editions I-X (1919-1984) *Flamaropol, Mihai (1976). 50 de ani de hochei în România. *''Jääpall / Jäähoki''. Kiriastus Eesti Raamat, Tallinn. 1977. * * * * * * * *Tebbutt, Arnold (1896). A Handbook of Bandy or Hockey on the Ice. * *Gorczych, Wojciech; Lesniowski, Stefan. Kacik Statystyka. *Botsch, Oliver (2012). Eishockey in Ostpreußen und Danzig bis 1945: 2. Auflage. *Nagy, Béla. FTC napló, editions I-V (1911-1933). *''Jeghokki: A magyar jégkorong 80 éve''.